


As We Speak

by spurious



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spurious/pseuds/spurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hina can tell what kind of phone call it's going to be from the first thirty seconds.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Speak

**Author's Note:**

> I legit just discovered this in an old email today and I have no recollection of writing it? Thanks A for posting encouragement and title assistance ♥

Hina can tell what kind of phone call it's going to be from the first thirty seconds (though he had his suspicions before he'd even picked up). It's easy enough to figure out from the way Yoko's slurring, and the low, breathy voice he's using in what Hina assumes is a somewhat misguided attempt at sexiness. He decides not to tease, though, since the last time he'd done that Yoko had just gotten embarrassed and hung up, leaving Hina to take care of himself on his own and not even remembering what'd happened the next morning.

"Hina," Yoko's saying, drawing out the last syllable into a whine, "what're you wearing?"

Hina can't help but laugh a little as he holds the phone between his ear and shoulder, reclining back against his headboard.

"Sweatpants," he says. "I was asleep when you called. How about you?"

There's a pause, a muffled giggle, and then, "Nothing~"

"Yeah?" Hina says, picturing it: Yoko sprawled on his futon, hair mussed, skin flushed from alcohol. It's enough to start the stirring of arousal coursing through him.

"I was thinking earlier," Yoko begins, "about how nice your cock is, and I wanted to tell you. That it's nice."

"Thanks," Hina says, palming it through his pants and waiting to see if Yoko will say more without prompting.

"It feels really good," he says. "Like, when it's in my mouth, it's awesome."

"You like it in your mouth?" Hina says, unable to help himself. He wants to hear it again.

"Yeah," Yoko breathes. "Yeah, I like it in my mouth."

"Is that what you want right now?" Hina prompts. "You called because you want my dick in your mouth?"

"Mmmhm," Yoko says, voice a little muffled and breath puffing loud and rapid against the phone.

"Are you jerking off?" Hina hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants, lifting his hips to tug them down and free his cock. He teases fingertips through the wetness at the slit and his breath catches.

"Yeah," Yoko says. "Are you?"

"Yeah," Hina echoes, and it's answered immediately by a low moan.

"I wanna see," Yoko whines.

"Well my hands are too full to take a picture," Hina says. "Use your imagination."

"Pretend it's my mouth," Yoko says breathlessly, the tone half order and half request. 

Hina can imagine it easily. When Yoko's worked up enough, he'll lick and suck at Hina's cock like it's the best thing he's ever had in his mouth, all unselfconscious slurps and low, muffled moans. More times than Hina can count, Yoko's come while on his knees, jerking himself off while he was sucking Hina. Yoko's not the best blowjob Hina's ever had, despite all the practice, but what makes it good is the sheer, obvious enjoyment he gets out of it once he lets go a little bit, the raw enthusiasm he puts into it. Hina thinks about that while he slicks his hand with a bit of lotion and strokes it firmly down his cock.

"I don't know," Hina says, teasing, "tell me how you'll make it good for me."

He hears Yoko draw a shaky breath before he speaks, and the sound of it sends a shiver down Hina's spine, making his hand on his cock speed up. "I'll make it so good for you, I promise. I'll get the whole thing in my mouth, down my throat even if I choke on it, and I'll swallow everything."

"What if I don't want you to swallow?" Hina asks, enjoying having Yoko so pliant and agreeable. "What if I wanna come on your face?"

Yoko makes a high, choked sound. "You can, if you want," he says, voice a little smaller. "Anywhere you want."

Hina groans, imagining how Yoko's face would look painted wet with his come. The image alone is almost enough to send him over the edge; he'll have to see if he can get Yoko to agree to that when he's sober.

"Good," he says, voice low, "because that's what I wanna do, I wanna come on your face after I've fucked your mouth."

It's really a shame, Hina thinks, that he can't see Yoko right now. Even when he's fully into it, he always ends up blushing a little bit when Hina talks dirty, and the sight of a flush on his cheeks makes Hina's blood burn with arousal.

"Yeah," Yoko says, his breath noisy through the phone.

"I want you to ask for it first, though," Hina says. He's not thinking about what to say anymore, just letting the words spill from his mouth. "Beg me for it."

There's a pause where Hina thinks he might have pushed too far, but then the words come over the line, Yoko's voice thin and strained. "Please, fuck my mouth, come on my face, I want it, please."

"Yeah," Hina says, "that's good. More."

"Please," Yoko says again, "I want it so bad." He pauses, breathing hard. "I'm getting really close."

"Me too," Hina says. "You wanna come?"

" _Yes_ ," Yoko says, emphatic enough that Hina almost laughs.

"Then beg me," he says.

There's no delay this time, just a litany of pleas repeated again and again until Hina's shoved right over the edge, coming over his fist and onto his stomach.

"Okay," he breathes, panting, "come on, Kimi, come for me."

The sound Yoko makes when he comes is enough to make Hina's spent cock twitch, all hoarse, high-pitched relief. Neither of them says anything for almost a minute after, both of them panting as they come down from their orgasms, but Hina's sure Yoko's contemplating just hanging up so he doesn't have to say goodbye, so he speaks.

"Promise me you'll drink a glass of water before you go to sleep."

"Mmhmm," Yoko says, sounding suspiciously sleepy.

"I'm gonna hit you if you come into work hungover tomorrow," he threatens.

"Okay, okay, getting up now," Yoko says, put-upon.

"See you tomorrow," Hina says.

"Yeah," Yoko says. "Thanks."

He hangs up before Hina has a chance to say it back.


End file.
